2068
by Ari-chan21
Summary: It is now 2068 and we are now in WWIII. The technology level has gone way up and we are now using cyborgs for the more deadly missions. A new cyborg must team up w/ the number one cyborg. This is my own story.
1. Info needed

**Info Needed**

In the year 2068 World War III is still going strong after fighting for over 60 years and this war has been become the most violent out of all of them. During the past 60 years weapons of mass destruction have been created but they are not what you think. This weapon is not a gun, not a bomb, but a person that has been combined with technology, a cyborg. But they can not create this piece of machinery on their own; they must find a genetic mutation that allows them to combine the machinery to the human body.

At first America tried combining the machinery to babies that had the genetic mutation; out of 20 babies only one survived. This child became the only hope for the American military; she would insure their victory in this war.

The American military could not afford anymore deaths on their hands so they decided to find these people through their blood. People who wanted to join the military would have to give blood so that they could run test on it, to see if they were acceptable. They used this to their advantage; they used this to find the gene. They found that if the human body was older and strong it could accept the machinery easier and faster but they could not do as many things to the body as they did with the baby's body.

The baby's body was still developing and mending itself, so they could go in and change many of her features to make her superior. While a human body around the age of 20 has fully mended and has a stronger immune system, so they can't do as many things has they would like to do.

There are seven different types of cyborgs in the American military and those are flying, engineering, medical, speed, fighting, stealth, and construction. All cyborgs do not age a fast as humans, it is like dogs years but the humans are the dogs this time. Cyborgs age seven times slower but for some reason the baby did not do this while she was growing up. Most cyborgs have more then one type combined with their human body, like the baby, she has flying, stealth, fighting and medical. But some of the average cyborgs have only one type combined with their body, like medical, they have medical type cyborgs that treat human soldiers that have been wounded in battle.

Engineering and construction cyborgs are different. Engineering cyborgs are able to repair themselves and others like them while the construction cyborgs are able to construct a building that will never fall unless they make it fall.

All flying cyborgs must be able to calculate the headwinds and crosswinds in their heads, while the baby cyborg is able to do this very easily, average cyborgs must take a test after they have fully recovered from their upgrades, and this is to see if they are already able to do this or if they need to learn this skill.

About 30 years ago they began to do the same with animals, such as dogs, cats, horses, birds, etc. They found that they could hide all of the animal's machine like features, just by putting fur over it. The fur would allow it to move freely and not get caught in the machinery.

Like with humans there are different types but there are not as many. There are four types and those are flying, stealth, speed, and construction. Like with humans they combine more then one type and they can only do this on animals that have fully matured.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was a sunny afternoon when he finally got out of that cramped smelly building. He had finally done it; he had finally joined the Marines to make his father proud. For the past twenty years Anthony's father was never proud of him and his mother wasn't much help to him, she always stood behind his father on everything. But there was one thing that she had his father help him and that was paying his rent and his collage money. Anthony came from a rich family, his mother is a fashion designer and his mother provides the military with stealth suits, shirts, pants, etc, for the men and women fighting in World War III. His father is a retired Marine who had disproved of him since the day he was born.

He had been in the Marine head courters building for nearly six hours giving them samples of his blood, doing a physical, a workout test, a psyche evaluation, and a one hour test to see where his IQ was. He was mentally and physically exhausted, he was very glad that he didn't have classes today. Anthony is working on his Master's degree in engineering and computer science. He knew for a fact that he had an IQ of 178 after being tested for so many years by the various schools he went to. His family had moved around the country a lot because of his father's job and at the time his mother was not as big as she is now. But after thirteen years of moving around they had finally settled down in Washington D.C. where he went to the most expensive schools.

He was currently walking home to get a good nights rest for tomorrow, tomorrow he did have classes and he did not want to be late.

"Let's see…I have engineering at nine, math at one, and computer science at three tomorrow," thought Anthony as he walked into his apartment. His apartment was on the twentieth floor of a very expensive complex. He had access to the building's pool and workout area that they had set up on the tenth floor. His apartment had two bedrooms and two bathrooms with a very nice kitchen and master bathroom. His second bedroom was his office this is where he studied and works on projects.

It was almost ten when he got done getting ready for bed. He went to his room, got in bed and then turned out the lights.

* * *

At the lab where Anthony's blood was sent for testing, alarms were going off. These alarms were not burglar or gas leak alarms, they were alarms telling the scientist that the right genetic mutation was found in one of the samples of blood they had received that day. The head scientist went to the phone to call it in and then went to the computer which had all of the information on the person whose blood set off the alarm. On the computer was a picture of Anthony and all of his information. It showed that he was 5'10 that he had blue eyes, and that he had blonde hair that was now in sort of military style. While the scientist was looking over the information and a man, that stood at 6'1, had the darkest brown eyes, and the blackest hair that was in a military style cut, dressed in a General's uniform walked in.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up so late," said the General with an angry tone in his voice.

"We found another one sir and this one is just the one we have been looking for," announced the scientist that was at the computer.

"Oh really…and who just is this fellow who has everything that we are looking for?" asked the General.

"Well General Sherman," the scientist started to tell General Sherman "he has an IQ of 178, he is of twenty years of age, he is currently taking engineering and computer science, he is in top physical and metal health, he seems to get along with anyone, and his genetic mutation is the one we have been looking for."

General Sherman walked to the desk at which the scientist and the computer were and he read the file him-self.

"…hmm…you seem to be right but call him and make an appointment with him. I would like to talk to this young man to see if he truly the one we seek," General Sherman told the scientist.

"Yes sir, right away Sir."

Then General Sherman walked out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. As the elevator door closed a small evil smile grew on his face.

* * *

Anthony woke up the next morning at six after he fully woke up he walked into his mater bathroom to take a shower. His bathroom's colors were black and blue, with black tile flooring and black and blue tile walls and counters. His bathtub was black while his shower was blue and his towel set was blue as well. As he finished his fifteen minute shower he began to think that if they were ever going to get back to him about being a Marine. But as he dried himself off and started to get dressed he left that thought alone.

After he was done putting on his dark blue jeans, black and blue sneakers, black socks, and his blue polo, he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where he made himself some scrambled eggs with toast and some chocolate milk. When he was done with his breakfast he put his dirty dishes into the sink, grabbed his school bag, locked the door, and headed off to class.

The university that he was attending was only a ten minute walk away from his apartment. When he got there he checked his watch to see how much time he had left.

"8:30…I have a half hour until class starts. But I have to get there twenty minutes before class starts to get a seat up close," thought Anthony. "…there is nothing to do so might as well go to class right now."

His engineering class seemed to last forever; to him it took forever for the class to end today. He had at least two hours to buy and eat his lunch and he decided on the Taco Time that was across the street from the university. He rarely ate out but today he had forgotten his lunch at home so he decided to have that for lunch tomorrow. He ordered two tacos, mexi fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper; he took his number and found a table to wait at.

When he finished his lunch it was about 12:30, so he decided to take out his cell phone to check his messages. He had one missed call and so he listened to it while he walked back to school.

"Hello Mr. Taylar, this is the U.S. Marines and we are calling to tell you that we would like to set up a meeting with you as soon as possible, so that we may discuss your future with the Marines. Good day Sir and we hope to talk to you soon."

"I wonder what they want to talk about," thought Anthony as he turned his cell phone off and then put it away.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. All of his classes though seem to take forever. Once he got home he made himself some left over polenta and backed chicken with a glass of milk. After he was done eating he put the dishes from dinner and the dishes from breakfast into the dishwasher. Then he grabbed his school bag and headed to his study room to get his homework done. To him the homework the professors gave him was easy and he usually got it done in two hours.

When he was done with his homework he called up the U.S. Marines to make that appointment.

"Hello," said a woman.

"Yes this is Anthony Taylar and I'm calling to make an appointment."

"Yes…what time would you like to make the appointment?" asked the woman.

"How about Friday, at one?" asked Anthony.

"Yes that is all right."

"Ok…thank you."

"Goodbye," said the woman.

He hung up the phone and wrote down the appointment on his calendar that was next to the phone. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost nine and tomorrow he had his English at eight, his physics at two, and art at five. His art class was just something that he was interested in and when he first took the class it helped him visualize structures in his head easier. Friday he had no classes so he could be at the appointment for as long as he was needed. After he was done writing the appointment on the calendar he headed off to bed.

* * *

"General Sherman?"

"WHAT?"

"Taylar has made an appointment with us, Sir."

"Really…when is it?"

"This Friday, Sir."

"Good…you may leave now."

"Yes sir."

As the cadet left General Sherman started to formulate a plan to insure that this Anthony Taylar would believe anything and everything he told him.

"We don't want him getting out of control and escaping, now do we" thought General Sherman.

* * *

Thursday had come and gone and it was now Friday and both participants in this appointment knew that this was important. To Anthony it could mean the difference of being accepted by is father or not. But to General Sherman this meant he had to do everything in his power to convince this boy that the decision he was about to make was for the better of the people of the United States of America.

* * *

At a secret military base in the middle of a desert, a young woman around the age of 18, with red hair on her left and black hair on her right, her hair had a slight curly to it once it reached her hips, her right eye was red and her left eye was green, she stood at about 5'6. Her face was as cold as the North Pole showing no emotion what so ever. She had just received a message saying that her new partner was going to be here soon.


End file.
